


最初，也是最后

by MsSigerson



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSigerson/pseuds/MsSigerson
Summary: 国家美术馆，《被拖去解体的战舰无畏号》，一个有关双向暗恋故事的最初与最后。





	最初，也是最后

**Author's Note:**

> 一次点梗的习作。

伦敦，英国国家美术馆，第34馆。

“无畏号”战舰带着它的功勋与荣耀，带着岁月留下的深深浅浅的印痕，背向夕阳，驶向东方。日光之下，曾经无所畏惧的帝国武器华丽而悲情地谢幕，决绝而哀艳地告别。

Q远远地看着坐在《被拖去解体的战舰无畏号》前的中年男人。男人穿着考究，若有所思。他的轮廓坚毅而孤寂，像是已经背负了太多，又好像无欲无求。

有那么一个瞬间，Q的心里，一个隐秘的角落，层层防火墙内的一隅，有了那么一点想要亲吻那个人的，不可名状的冲动。

Q在来之前做了不少功课。他查阅了在他权限范围内可见的，007号特工在MI6的全部档案，又从Tanner口中听到了一些档案上没有的故事。他自认为算是对这名特工有了一定的了解。而直到他看到他的第一眼，他意识到，这个人不被了解的地方更多。

而他也想要，或者说是有点渴望，了解那些更多。

落日和战舰都是那样的明亮又悲怆，倒显得新生的蒸汽船失去了原本应有的优越感。战舰虽是解体，风度神采却好似出征。

战舰驶向东方，邦德飞往上海。受到损害的（damaged），不顾一切的（temerarious）。

Q发现他被吸引了，被James Bond，007，而下一秒，他决定隐藏这一发现。于是他深呼吸，抹去所有思考在面部神态上留下的痕迹，现在他看起来像个研究艺术的学生了。他选择了他看起来最为轻松优雅的走路方式，不急不缓地向前走去，并使自己在落座时看起来充满自信且没有因为看清了旁边男人的脸而产生任何心理和生理上的反应。

Q觉得有那么一秒钟bond在观察他的臀部，但他认为那应该是他的错觉，由主观情绪导致的估测误差而已。

“这画总是让我感到忧伤，”他开口道。

伦敦，英国国家美术馆，第34馆。

Bond 坐在《被拖去解体的战舰无畏号》前，神态安然，内心安宁。

五年前他坐在同样的位置看着这幅画的时候，不是没有感到受伤。烈士暮年，被时间和伤病逮住，消失，好像从没来过，失去，好像从未拥有。无论何种情况，解体即宿命，而他能做的，也不过是不顾一切地走向穷途末路，走向万劫不复。

而现在，特工先生，或者说前特工先生已经释怀于这个令人伤感的隐喻。对这份工作而言他已经太老，这艘大破船终于是到了被拖去解体的时候了。

他在去年年末完成了自己的最后一次任务，在俄罗斯。任务完成得非常圆满，他也第一次完整带回了所有装备。当他看到Q见到完整归还的装备时眼睛里的光时，他突然觉得，时候到了。  
时候到了，他的特务生涯就该终结于此，终结在红茶与硝烟的混合气味中，终结在军需官充满生命力的笑容里。

他希望他能有幸获得永远留在Q身边的殊荣，即使他心知自己已破损至深。他知道他的军需官这些年无言的相伴说明了他也同样的渴望。Q让他感到活着，而现在他想要为此停止冒险。  
他和Q在Q的办公室里进入了新一年，与香槟和外带的中餐一起。

新年的第一天，他向Mallory递交了辞呈。

似乎在最后的最后，一切过往都只有好的部分被留下来。Mallory用他公事公办的语气高度评价了他任职期间的卓越表现，并给了他一份私人性质的高规格礼物——一个拥抱。同时，令他惊讶的是，他收到了一份工作邀请：00特工选调测试官，一个顾问性质的工作，协助培训和选拔他自己和其他00特工的继任者。

发现自己仍然有用的感觉不能再好，这让他更加不想茕茕终老。

国家美术馆里，军需官如五年前一样，晃悠着走到他身边。

“前007，恭喜你顺利退役，安全而干净的(safe and clean)。”

“Q。”

“嗯？”

“敬这些年。”bond伸出手。

“敬这些年。”军需官展颜而笑，伸手相握。

“还有一件事，Q。”

“嗯？”

“有一艘破船服役期满，军需部要将它拖去解体吗？”

Q脸上笑意加深。

“这次不用了，我想这艘破船已经找到了停泊的地方，而我刚好有意收藏。”

“谢谢，Cute，为所有的一切。”

“不用，Mr.Bond，晚上八点，我的公寓，带上你最好的藏酒。”

Fin.


End file.
